Following You
by 0-phoenix-0
Summary: I don't know why I did it.' Sasuke is dead, and Naruto the one who killed him. With Sasuke gone, Naruto is spiralling deeper and deeper into depression. It's a dark place he needs to escape from. But how? Hinted SasuNaru yaoi if you take it that way.


**Following You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_I don't know why I did it. But everyone was looking, expecting. Sakura . . . she was there, watching the two of us. So I killed you. You died. I watched you. Your blood trickled down your white cheeks, like crimson tears. Were you crying for me? Because I cry for you. Every day. No one understands. Sakura, trying so hard to please. Kakashi-sensei, moving through my life like the mentor he failed to be when we were young. But I don't want Sakura. I don't want Kakashi. I want you. So I weep by your grave, lying hopelessly in the long grass. I trace my fingers over your name, hating myself for what I did. I'll make a promise to you, Sasuke. I'm coming for you. We'll stay together forever. I'll find a way. I promise._

Sakura lay the file on Tsunade's desk. ''That's the one you asked for.''

''Is it all in order? You know I hate files that aren't in order.''

''I think it is. Do you want me to check?''

''Go ahead,'' the Hokage invited, pushing the papers towards her. She cracked her fingers together, leaning backwards so her chair creaked. ''Your student Moegi. How is she doing?'' Tsunade never failed to ask this question every time she met with Sakura. Moegi was proving to be a brilliant kunoichi, and her medical abilities followed Sakura's.

''Oh, she's doing well,'' Sakura said, stapling the papers together. ''She enjoys learning – more than I ever did.''

Tsunade nodded absently. ''That's good.''

Sakura finished with the papers, but her hesitation as she slid them over made Tsunade suspect there was something on her mind. ''What's wrong?''

''It's – it's Naruto.''

''Again?'' Tsunade's eyebrows drew into a frown. ''I've already told you to stop bugging him. He's not well.''

''I know that!'' Sakura exploded. ''But why the hell not?''

Tsunade's lips tightened. ''He killed Sasuke. Do you think he'll be the same?''

''It's been a year, that's got to count!''

Tsunade shook her head. ''Go and see him. But don't pressure him, and _don't_ make him talk about things he doesn't want to.''

Later, Sakura forced Tsunade's advice out of her mind. Sitting next to Naruto, threading her arms around his neck, she lay her head on his shoulder. ''Talk to me, Naruto,'' she murmured. ''What's on your mind?'' Was it just her, or did he inch away from her body a little? ''You seem so sad all the time.''

''I'm fine, Sakura.'' He urged a smile onto his face. ''I have to go.''

Sakura sat back. ''Why?''

''I'm tired – I had a mission this morning, and I'm aching all over.''

Sakura smiled at him mischievously. ''Want a massage?''

''No, thank you.'' Naruto stood abruptly. His eyes were hidden as he stared down at her. ''I'll see you around, Sakura.''

Sakura slumped against the wall and wondered when he had stopped calling her Sakura-chan.

_I dream about you. You walk ahead of me, and I call your name, but you never turn. Why? Can't you see I'm running as hard as I can? My heart is pounding, my feet are thundering against the grass, and you stand and turn to look at me. Your name is torn from my throat in a desperate cry, but the wind breathes over you, and you fade. Your eyes are the last part of you to linger, black pools observing me silently, questioningly. I'm coming, Sasuke. I promise._

Tsunade thought it was time she visited Naruto herself. He opened the door dazedly, as though he really wasn't quite with it. ''Hi,'' she said brightly.

''Tsunade . . . what are you doing here?'' He moved backwards and slowly motioned her inside. ''I wasn't expecting you.''

Tsunade let her eyes wander over Naruto's ruffled hair and rumpled clothes. ''I can see that.'' She kicked aside a small tea table and dropped onto the couch. Naruto watched her listlessly.

''Well,'' Tsunade said indignantly, ''the least you can do is at least get changed. I don't want to see you – ''

''No, I'm fine.'' He sat down next to her, ruffling his hands through his hair. ''Did you need anything?''

Tsunade looked at him from the corner of her eye. This impassiveness of Naruto's character had come from virtually nowhere. ''I just wanted to see how things were at home.''

''Oh. Right.''

''You look tired. Have you been going to Aiko lately?''

Naruto gave a harsh bark of laughter. ''I stopped seeing her months ago.''

Tsunade sat up straighter. ''Naruto . . . she's supposed to be helping you.''

''She's not helping,'' he said abruptly. His hands moved over his face.

Tsunade stood up. ''What have you got to drink in this dump?'' she said lightly. Naruto flipped his hand at the fridge. ''Should be something in there . . . something.''

Tsunade yanked at the fridge. Sticking her head inside, she ran her eyes along the empty shelves. Sighing, she slammed the door shut again. ''Nothing.'' She was about to turn and return to the couch when a glint of silver caught her eye. A kunai lay idly on the table, its innocent appearance sending doubts scurrying through her mind. She swiped the kunai off the table discreetly, dropping it into her pocket. All of a sudden, she needed to talk to someone about this. Nothing in the fridge? A kunai lying on the table? And Naruto so depressed. Something was bound to go wrong.

''I'll see you tomorrow,'' she said to Naruto, edging around him to the door. Making sure he couldn't see the bulge in her pocket, she waved a hand at him and closed the door behind her.

Naruto stared at the spot where the knife had lain, eyes dull and spiritless.

_I press the knife against my heart, feeling its sharp point on my skin. I close my eyes, and I can see you. One quick push, and I'll be with you. But I can't. I can't do it, and my hand drops to my side again. I look into the mirror, but I don't see me. I can only see your face, silent, staring. Waiting. I will come. I promise. _

Naruto lifted the sword from the side of the bed. He had sat for a long time, the sword in his lap, running his fingers over the sharp blade. There was one more way . . .

The hilt of the sword gleamed in the moonlight, gold embossing twined around the polished curve. Two dragons twisted around it, ending up face to face, an inch apart from each other. _So close . . . _A black gemstone glinted in the eye of the first dragon, a sapphire in the eye of the other. _So near . . . _

Tsunade glanced behind her into the black night. She wasn't having the time of her life with these documents. Assigning mission was boring. Sometimes she wished she could get up and go on one herself. Tsunade was a brilliant ninja. But when the edge of the sword was placed against her neck, she was surprised. ''What the – ''

''Shh,'' a voice said softly. ''Don't move.''

Tsunade froze. ''You – ''

''Sh-sh-sh . . . ''

She heard light footsteps making their steady way around her, and a figure stepped into the light, face thrown into heart-wrenching clarity. ''Open treason.'' His harsh whisper carried around the room, sending chills running up and down Tsunade's spine. ''Don't do this,'' she said, her voice steady. Her eyes were glittering with helpless tears. ''What happened to you?''

Naruto looked down at her, his own eyes glimmering with strange emotion. ''I don't know,'' he answered her, his voice level. He did not remove the sword. Underneath the blade, Tsunade's pulse raced. ''Naruto, do you have any idea what you're doing?''

''You tell me.''

''Shall I?'' A painful lump rose in her throat, carrying the longing to cry. ''You're threatening the Hokage. Put the sword down and I won't tell anyone what happened here. You know you don't want this.''

Naruto's eyes slanted towards his left. He snapped his attention back to her in a millisecond, blue irises gleaming feverishly. ''I don't want _this_ . . . '' He pressed the sword harder on her skin. Tsunade felt blood trickle down onto her shoulder. ''Call for help.''

Tsunade's eyes widened as she took in his command. ''No . . . ''

''Do it.''

''Naruto, _no_. I won't. Just put – ''

She gasped as he drew the sword along her neck, causing a strange burning pain.

''Call for help,'' he repeated.

Tsunade looked up at him. ''They'll kill you.''

Naruto gazed at her, his eyes holding so much feeling, so much longing. ''I know.''

Tsunade pressed her hands to her ears, trying block out the sound of Sakura's grief-stricken cries. ''How could you do this? How could you let them?''

Tsunade shook her head hard, her eyes closed tightly. ''You don't understand . . . ''

Sakura moved around the table to stand in her way. ''You can still stop this.'' She looked up at the Hokage, her face streaked with tears. ''They haven't done it yet, you – you could tell them it was a mistake . . . '' Sakura grabbed the front of Tsunade's jacket. ''Please – please!''

''No, no, _no_. You don't understand!''

Sakura's hand flew against Tsunade's cheek, connecting with a sharp snap. They both stood dumbfounded, staring at each other. Sakura broke first. Collapsing in on herself, she dropped to the floor, drawing her knees to her chin and sobbing into her lap. Tsunade felt herself drop to her own knees, and draw the shaking kunoichi towards her.

Naruto raised his eyes to the sky, allowing the wind to caress his face. He smiled, for the first time in a year. Like gentle fingers yearning, the breeze played across his closed eyelids, stroking through his hair. _Is that you, Sasuke?_

''It's time.''

He turned to face the ninja who had been standing behind him. His mouth opened, as though he was going to say something. He closed it again, his lips widening. ''Yes.''

The ANBU didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't _this_. The teenager looked overjoyed, his step light, his face almost eager. No one had been condemned to death for treason for – well, for_ever_. And this – this boy was skipping to his death. _Well, he was crazy enough to attempt to kill the Hokage in her own home,_ the ninja concluded. He walked behind Naruto, a disturbed frown beneath his mask.

Naruto stood in the centre of the clearing. Most of the village had gathered to see his final moments. Let them. He was looking for someone beyond the crowds, beyond the field, beyond the sky, beyond this life. He basked in the light of the sun, waiting, waiting . . .

''Uzumaki Naruto. You have been charged with high treason, and your punishment will be carried out as required by the law of Konohagakure. You will pay with your life.'' The ninja stepped backwards, his throat closing after the short speech. What a terrible thing to condemn a fellow ninja to death.

Behind him, Tsunade and Sakura watched.

The ANBU ninja raised her sword.

Silence fell on the crowd.

A song of metal slicing through the air, and all of a sudden, Naruto's heart shuddered inside him.

Blood spurted from his mouth, arcing in the air and splashing to the ground. Dimly, Naruto heard someone scream with anguish. He opened his eyes to the dazzling sunlight. Somewhere amongst the golden rays, a hand reached out to grasp his. He thought he heard someone say his name, a single word dancing on the breeze that suddenly blew around him. _Naruto . . . _

And he raised his own hand to the light, reaching. Warm fingers grasping his wrist. A smile playing on stern lips. Dark eyes glowing softly into his own.

Naruto looked only upwards as he died. Behind him, his body sighed its last breath, and fell to the ground. A girl broke the ranks of the silent villagers and flung herself beside him, her tears mingling with the blood. But Naruto wasn't looking at her.

He followed his freed heart into the soft glow of sunlight, running after Sasuke's soul, and catching it at last.

**Thanks for reading, and review if you like. **


End file.
